


骨血1

by reminder0524



Category: reminder0524
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminder0524/pseuds/reminder0524





	骨血1

*羿汶定情  
*骨科 但现在还没相认 私设年龄差六岁 避雷

“抱歉，我们已经打烊了。”

李汶翰凌晨回到店里，他现在很累，身体上和心里都是，只想快点关门然后好好睡一觉。  
坐在吧台边的人回了头，李汶翰这才认出是黄嘉新。  
黄嘉新揉揉眼睛向他走过来，他温热的大手握着李汶翰的手， 然后慢慢揉搓起来。

李汶翰有些鼻酸，道：“你来多久了？”

“昨天晚上就来了。”

黄嘉新突然想起来什么似的拍了一下脑袋，边往里面跑边笑着说“等我一下”。

没一会，他搬了个箱子出来，献宝似的递给李汶翰。

李汶翰犹豫了一下接过来，轻轻掀开了一点箱盖——里面是一把吉他。前段时间他上台唱歌的时候，惯用的那把吉他在演唱途中断了弦，想着去修但一直没找到时间。说起来他原来那把吉他也不值什么钱，但从小到大陪着他，攒学费的那段时间跟着他风里来雨里去，意义已不仅仅只是一把吉他了。

“生日快乐。”

黄嘉新低头凑近去看李汶翰的表情，鼻尖快碰到对方的时候被不着痕迹地躲开了。

“喜欢吗？”黄嘉新轻声道，“我上次看你的吉他坏了，想给你准备把新的。这是我跟我爸认识的老师傅软磨硬泡来的，纯手工的，上面还刻了你的名字。”

当然喜欢。李汶翰想。

但如果所有事情都可以用“喜欢”来解决就好了。

李汶翰闭了闭眼睛，把箱子放回地上，缓缓道：“你以后别再来找我了。”

粘在酒柜上的挂钩是这个月第三次掉了，银色叉子噼里啪啦散落了一地。黄嘉新把自己贴满创口贴的右手往背后藏了藏，伤口似乎受到金属碰撞声音的惊吓，突然隐隐痛了起来。

“为什么啊？”黄嘉新左手去拉李汶翰的袖子，“你不喜欢吉他，还是......不喜欢我？”

“随你怎么想。”  
李汶翰咬了咬牙转身就走，黄嘉新有一瞬间的诧异，反应过来便立马追上去堵在房间门口。

“可是你明明喜欢我。”

黄嘉新看着李汶翰，不知道究竟是哪里出了错，他知道李汶翰对他动过心。虽然两人认识没有太久，黄嘉新却是大概知道他的性子，只要李汶翰不亲口说“我不喜欢你”，黄嘉新就不会随随便便放手。

“很多事情是没有为什么的，你长大了就明白了。”

李汶翰本来就有些头晕脑胀的，现在只觉得头更痛。他从来不是喜欢给别人做解释的人，而今天似乎已经说了太多话。

黄嘉新的情绪因为这句话有些低落下来，他一直知道自己其实有些幼稚，尤其是在李汶翰面前。他想要快些成熟起来的想法在遇到李汶翰之后愈加强烈，这句话戳到他的痛处。

李汶翰在房间里自顾自收拾东西，冷不丁被身后的人揽在怀里。黄嘉新的头发柔软而干燥，在李汶翰细嫩的脖颈蹭来蹭去，很快蹭红了那一小块皮肤。

“是发生什么事了吗？”黄嘉新小心翼翼地问。

李汶翰闻言打了个冷颤，身后的人把他抱的更紧了。总是这样，黄嘉新从不抱怨他有时喜怒无常，也从不质问他说过的那些前后矛盾的话。

在他们认识九十九天的时候，刚拿了驾照没多久的黄嘉新开车载李汶翰去了海边，后备箱里装着满满的红色玫瑰花——那是属于年轻人的热烈而直白的浪漫。

那时候黄嘉新就说过：无论发生什么，我永远喜欢你。

带着咸味的海风吹进李汶翰眼睛里，刺激得他想要流泪。他想起母亲带他离开父亲的那个夜晚，也是坐在这样一片海滩上，母亲坐在他旁边流了一整夜的泪。那个在似乎在任何场合都一诺千金的男人，竟然也遵守不了给过她的一个小小承诺。

而人或许都是好了伤疤忘了疼的，而有人生来就带着一种能让人有信任感的力量，哪怕只是看着你的眼睛说诸如“今天天气好好”这样的话，都能让人生出“他好爱我”的错觉。李汶翰在看到黄嘉新眼睛里的诚恳和炙热的那一刻，心里真的就涌起了一股冲动。

这次什么都不管，相信他吧。

黄嘉新感觉怀里的人渐渐平静了下来，他让李汶翰转个身面对自己，语气一如既往的单纯而温柔，“无论发生了什么，我们一起面对好不好？”

李汶翰抚摸着黄嘉新的头发，有些剃得比较短的地方刺刺得扎着他的手心，他在心里跟自己打了个赌。

李汶翰把自己凑近对方，凑近到两个人呼吸交织的距离，黄嘉新立马搂住李汶翰的腰把这几公分距离吞进口中。黄嘉新没有什么经验，吻得毫无章法。作为被吻的人，李汶翰自然也并没有太多美好感受，黄嘉新的牙没留神磕到他的下唇，一股血腥味瞬间蔓延开来。

“抱歉，我下次注意......”

李汶翰刚想说些什么，就被一股力量推倒在床上，接着一具火热的躯体紧紧压上来。

两个人这么互相看了一会，李汶翰是因为没想到黄嘉新会这么猛再加上反射弧比较长，而黄嘉新是因为真的不知道接下来该干什么。

李汶翰看黄嘉新一脸期待又迷茫的样子，觉得他真的傻的可爱，不由自主地伸手戳了戳他的脸，结果是被抓住手又一顿乱亲。不知道是不是男人在这方面都有天赋，黄嘉新亲着亲着似乎找到了感觉，放开李汶翰的嘴唇轻吻着他的鼻尖和下巴，然后慢慢吻到脖子。

李汶翰不由得紧张起来，紧紧抱着黄嘉新的肩膀，他感觉自己的衬衣扣子被一颗颗解开，胸前的皮肤暴露在冷空气中起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“汶翰哥。”

黄嘉新突然停下了动作，盯着李汶翰的胸口发呆。

李汶翰多少有点绝望地闭了闭眼睛，抓着黄嘉新肩膀的手慢慢滑下去，虚拉着他的衣角。就算不看他也知道，自己胸前还留着可疑的新鲜的暧昧痕迹。眼前黑暗给他的微不足道的安全感掩盖不了他内心深处恐慌，他觉得自己像个等待宣判的罪人，而黄嘉新是他的法官。

这一刻李汶翰才终于认清黄嘉新在他心里的分量。

“你昨天......和别人去过生日了？”

就算黄嘉新再没经验，他也知道这些红色的痕迹意味着什么。他想过无数个李汶翰跟他分开的理由，却唯独没想过，李汶翰可能会喜欢上别人。

一想到这里，黄嘉新便忍不住委屈起来。

“是我哪里做的不好吗？”

李汶翰仿佛被这样的黄嘉新捏住了七寸，他想过会面临质问，甚至预想了黄嘉新夺门而出说永远不要再见他的那一幕，但事实是，黄嘉新问他，他有没有哪里不够好。李汶翰的心软的一塌糊涂，但他不知道该怎么跟黄嘉新解释，他的事情又岂是几句话可以说清楚的。

李汶翰此生面临过无数说不清道理又被逼无奈的事，却从未如此手足无措过。

然后看情况把所有事情都告诉他，剩下的让他自己做选择。运气好的话，他真的能找到一个相守一生的人。

李汶翰不知道自己算不算是赌赢了，但而此时此刻输赢与否已经不再重要，因为他现在什么都说不出口。黄嘉新没必要跟他一起承担什么，而李汶翰自认为自己没有资格随随便便改变一个人的人生。

“黄嘉新，我们就到此为止吧。”

五个月前。

黄嘉逃也似的推开包厢门，大口喘着新鲜空气，又小心翼翼把门带上，心里想着再也不要跟着大哥来这种地方玩了。他步子有些发虚，漫无目的地踱着步，回过神来发现自己已经走到吧台旁边，吧台旁站着一张熟面孔，是之前包厢里的应侍生。

黄嘉新认真端详了一下他的脸，结论是这个人非常好看。整体看来疏离淡漠，眼睛却亮而有神，天生偏红的唇色又添了份明艳生动。

“你怎么在这？”

这是句没头没尾的话，两人十分钟前才在包厢见过，而黄嘉新本来只是想在吧台点杯东西，好让自己不至于看起来那么格格不入。

可这句话听起来未免太像无厘头的搭讪，黄嘉新说出口就后悔了。

而那人显然也是这么想的，抬起头扫了黄嘉新一眼，露出一个在黄嘉新看来近似于嘲讽的微笑。

“你又怎么不在里面呆着？”

对方转身从一个年轻男孩那接过一张单子，黄嘉新的眼神不自觉跟着他走，目不转睛地看着那人签下“李汶翰”三个字。

今天是黄嘉新十八岁的生日，他一下课就被大哥抓上车说要带他“长长见识”。他坐在包厢里手心全是汗，时不时把手往裤子上蹭蹭。没过多久李汶翰便开门走进来，后面跟着一个看起来年纪很小的女孩。

黄嘉新知道大哥很会“玩”，显然这里的人比他明白的多，小姑娘一直抓着李汶翰的胳膊躲在他身后。

黄嘉新想到这里不禁有些脸红，只好说些什么掩饰，他道：“你的字好好看啊。”

他随手拿过一张纸，又把李汶翰手里的笔要过来，一笔一划写上自己的名字。

都说字如其人，事情到了黄嘉新这却失效了。只见纸上三个大字方方正正却又歪歪扭扭，黄嘉新因为字丑被班上同学从小损到大，他家一百八十个亲戚还没有一个见到他的字不笑场的。

李汶翰这会也没憋住，嘴角弯弯的露出两颗小兔牙。

黄嘉新也露出他的招牌笑容，曾经有女生给他写过密密麻麻三页情书，里面两页半都在夸他的笑，说他笑得怎么灿烂怎么阳光啦，可他嫌字太多没看，连内容还是室友给他转述的。

李汶翰最不擅长应付黄嘉新这样的没心没肺的自来熟，他扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，道：“趁天还没黑赶紧走吧，这里不是小孩呆的地方。”

“我今天成年了......”黄嘉新道，“而且，我还得等我大哥。”

李汶翰的眼神暗了暗，道：“随你。”

黄嘉新想起刚才在包厢里，女孩躲在李汶翰身后的时候，他大哥很生气地问李汶翰是不是要拦着他，李汶翰也紧紧攥着拳。就当黄嘉新以他们要打起来的时候，李汶翰淡淡地回了句"没有"。

黄嘉新看着吧台后面忙碌的李汶翰，突然觉得他有些面熟，一种他们曾经见过的强烈感觉笼罩着黄嘉新。

“汶翰哥，你认识我大哥吗？”

李汶翰的手顿了顿，是因为称呼，或是因为这个问题。

“你大哥是这的常客，我当然认识。”

黄嘉新点点头，似乎对这个答案不太满意，他又道：“那你以前见过我吗？”

TBC


End file.
